Haki
Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). Overview "Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!" — Silvers Rayleigh explaining Haki to Luffy at the start of his training. Haki, unnamed at the time, was first seen when Shanks used it to scare off the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting on Luffy's bounty in Jaya, and was hinted at during Shanks' visit with Whitebeard. The underlying concepts of Haki were introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily Arcs. The concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy at the start of the latter's training on Rusukaina Island. Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Coby during the Battle of Marineford. Two known people (Aisa and Otohime) were born with the ability. Due to the fact that Haki originates from an individual's spirit and not their body, even if the user's spirit istransferred into another body, they are still capable of using Haki as if they were in their original body. However, Busoshoku Haki is finite, and overusing it will render the user unable to use it for a set period while it regenerates. It is unknown if Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku Haki can be overused as well. Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors" (色 shoku?): Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haki/Haoshoku HakiHaoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously. Known Users Users in Luffy's World So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki or have been stated to be able to use it are: * All Mantra users ** Enel ** Ohm ** Gedatsu ** Shura ** Satori ** Aisa * All Marines with the rank of vice admiral and above. Of these, the following have actually demonstrated use: ** Borsalino ** Kuzan ** Sakazuki ** Monkey D. Garp ** Smoker ** Vergo ** Issho * Bellamy * Boo * Chinjao * Coby * Donquixote Doflamingo * Dracule Mihawk * Edward Newgate * Jesus Burgess * Jozu * Kanjuro * Kin'emon * Kuja Pirates ** Boa Hancock ** Boa Marigold ** Boa Sandersonia ** Kikyo ** Marguerite ** Sweet Pea * Marco * Monkey D. Luffy * Otohime * Pekoms * Pica * Portgas D. Ace * Rebecca * Roronoa Zoro * Sabo * Sai * Sanji * Sentomaru * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh * Tashigi * Trafalgar D. Water Law * Usopp * Vista * X Drake New User's In Other Worlds * Sora's Team ** Sora ** Riku ** Kairi ** King Mickey ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Terra ** Roxas ** Lea ** Rob Lucci ** Simba ** Hitomi ** Ayane ** Hayate ** Stitch ** Serah Farron ** Cloud Strife ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Tecna *** Flora ** Specialists *** Sky *** Riven *** Brandon *** Timmy ** Belmont Clan *** Richter Belmont *** Leon Belmont *** Simon Belmont *** Sonia Belmont *** Juste Belmont ** Allen Walker ** Frankie Stein ** Ghoulia Yelps ** Clawd Wolf ** Clawdeen Wolf ** Howleen Wolf ** Toralei Stripe ** Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde ** Raven Queen ** Madeline Hatter ** Twilight Sparkle ** Natsu Dragneel ** Gray Fullbuster ** Wendy Marvell ** Gajeel Redfox ** Erza Scarlet ** Jellal Fernandez ** Abbey Bominable ** Aladdin ** Draculaura ** Elissabat ** Sofia the First ** Oona ** Kick Buttowski ** Arystar Krory III ** For ** Chum Chum ** Fanboy ** Bugs Bunny ** Uncle Grandpa ** Maka Albarn ** Crona ** Discord ** Isabella Ivy Valentine ** Perry the Platypus ** Moka Akashiya ** Tsukune Aono ** Ryoko Balta ** Seina Yamada ** Po ** Steven Universe ** Korra ** Yugo ** Pit ** Rex Salazar ** Lightning ** Samus Aran ** C.A. Cupid ** Link ** (more coming soon....) * Xehanort's Team ** Master Xehanort ** Vanitas ** Saïx ** Demyx ** Slappy the Dummy ** Ansem ** HIM ** Bill Cipher ** Icy ** The Lich ** Maleficent ** Princess Ivy ** Ursula ** Gyokuro Shuzen ** Baraka ** Mileena ** Shang Tsung ** Kano ** Smoke ** Esdeath ** Free ** Medusa Gorgon ** Oroku Saki ** Evil Thing ** Jeff the Killer ** Pennywise the Clown ** (more coming soon...) Category:Fighting Styles Category:One Piece Elements Category:Martial Arts Category:Elements Category:Powers or Talents